Black or White
by T.One
Summary: Finally COMPLETED! with an alternate ending as well,hao x anna. I suck at summaries so reading will help in understanding my inane babling P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *Sob Sob* BooHoo!!! None of these Shaman King character's are mine they elong to someone else……  
Chapter One :   
'This is all wrong. I hate this feeling' Anna thought to herself ,' Yoh has got Manta now. Why would he still want me around? He even got his friend around him helping him to become stronger. Why does he still need me?' her pace began to go faster as she hurried down the street. Her thoughts reached back to the evening that day.  
  
flashback  
  
"Yoh."  
"Hai, Anna-san" came Yoh's voice through the phone.  
"Yoh…..I…Iwould not be coming home tonight. I'm spending the night at Maki's place" she lied.  
"Demo, Anna-san you…"  
" That's all Yoh. See you tommorow" she didn't let him finish and put down the phone.  
Then she walked away from the phone booth. She continued walking and walking without noticing anything. She didn't care where she was as long as she wasn't near home. The people she passed seems to avoid her a lot.   
  
end of flashback  
  
'And why should they not?' she asked herself 'I am Anna the itako anyhow. Who in their right mind would dare to come even close to me? Except Yoh. But he is under my training.'She walked until the skies turned dark and the street lamp started to light up. 'Sigh….. Yoh must be at home by now, not having any training to do. And with his friends of course. My guess is Manta is with him. The itako saddened 'All this time we had been together, even helping and training him. If I wasn't his bloody fiance, they would be paying me as his personal trainer. I thought we would be much more close together however….even he is afraid of me. who doesn't? Ren tried to stand up to me once, but just once. Ever since that incident everyone was trying to avoid me like a plague. Even when I was little..'  
  
Anna gazed up to look at the sky "Even the star are avoiding me tonight" she said "The clouds seem more comfort to them than the sight of me" she chuckled sadly. "Nobody ever seems to like me for who I am." "No one except me" Anna turned and gasped at a shadowy figure behind her. 'Who was it? And how come I didn't sense he was following me?' Anna could feel a little…okay maybe not so little alarm ringing at the back of her head. "Who are you?" she said cautiously, as the figure approaches even closer than before.  
  
T.one Hi! Me here ur author. I…umm… accidentally deleted the ending of this chapter, so u'll have to wait for my next chapter to know who that figure is….PSSST….it was not my fault (points to the SK crew) They forced me to do it!!!!  
  
Yoh_tachi Hey that was NOT on the script!!!!!!  
  
T.one I better be going now. Pls review!!! WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Someone Save meeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: WAAAAAHHH……. Why do they have to do this to me? I don't own any of the SK characters.   
  
Black or White  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"They don't know you" The figure said as it walked closer "As they don't know me." The figure then stopped beneath the light of a street lamp, showing his true face.   
  
"Hao!" The alarm in Anna's head then went from dangerous to lethal "What are you doing here?" Hao smiled as he walked closer, "I saw you and decided that you need someone to talk to…" He paused, "Desperately." and flashed a big smile at her. "And I suppose that you are my friendly neighbour trying to help me out." she replied sarcastically "At least I understand you better that HIM" he countered. "My offer to you is still open. If you want my help, Anna, don't hesitate. I'm here."  
  
*TWACK* Anna struck. But Hao managed to block it, "I thought that we both know that your attacks won't work on me," "You've forgotten about my other hand" Her left hand moved to hit him with her punch. He dodged it "The same trick won't work twice" She was about to say something when, a big droplet of water fell in between them. "We aren't going to settle this in the rain now, are we?" The clouds were getting darker and flashes of lightning could be seen at a distance. Not waiting for an answer, Hao took Anna's hand and led her away. 'Where is he taking me?' Anna pondered 'And why am I letting him??'  
  
Lightning flashed across the sky.  
  
Yoh looks up from table where he and his friends were sitting, playing a cards. "Oi, Yoh. It's your turn. What are you looking at? Hurry up." "Maa. Horohoro gomen. I was just thinking about something." He smiled. "Or more likely to be thinking about SOMEONE" Chocolove suggested which the whole gang laughed "Yeah, you may be right" Ren said, "I've never seen anyone so hen pecked in my life!" another round of laughter filled the room as Yoh turned red and yelled "I do not!" "Yeah right! You are so hen pecked by Anna that you don't know your left from your right without her telling you" Horohoro chuckled. "Mou, minna-san. Yoh-kun is not like that. Isn't it right Amidamaru?" the chibi sized best friend asked the spirit. However the spirit was laughing too much to answer.   
  
"Maa, if you guys are going to laugh all night instead of playing, then I'm going home" moaned Pilika putting her cards down "It's getting late and a storm is brewing up" "I agree. I am feeling rather tired and sleepy. Ne? What about you Yoh-kun?" Tamao asked also putting down her cards. "I think I am going to make a phone call" He got up from his place and went out of the room.  
  
"Five bucks says the phone call is to Maki's house" said Ryu. "No kidding" Chocolove added. And then, the whole room shook with laughter.  
  
*ring, ring*  
  
"Moshi moshi, Maki's residence"  
  
"Moshi moshi, Maki-san? Is……"  
  
Meanwhile, in a small deserted shrine, "Achoo!" Hao looked up and looked at the fully drenched and annoyed itako mumbling annoyingly to herself about her luck. "You really should get out of those clothes before you catch a cold" he said as he was getting a fire started. They were lucky enough to be just a few blocks away from the shrine when they were caught in the downpour. He looked at the itako again.   
  
She however thinks otherwise. "Which is worst? To be stuck in the worst storm of the century without any shelter OR to be stuck in the worst storm of the century in a shelter shared with HIM" she mumbled to herself as she was trying to squish all the water out of her fully drenched clothes. "And in the worst moment of my life when everything is going wrong" She glared at him as he was starting the fire. At the moment she was wet from head to toe but he on the other hand was quite dry despite that he only wore a cloak and pants. She ignored him for most of the time until she felt someone tapping her back.  
  
"I said you need to get yourself dry" Hao repeated himself "And from whom should I get dry clothes in the middle of nowhere where civilization doesn't exist?" she snapped at him. "Maa maa. There's no need to get so defensive" he pouted, "you hurt me so." 'This guy is so infuriating that if he wasn't so powerful, I would kill him' Anna then turned her back and continued to ignore him.  
  
Hao just smiled at her gesture and took of his precious cloak (A/N:It was quite dry too!) and put it on her shoulders. Shocked she turned to face him, angrily asking "What's the meaning of this?" "Do need to repeat myself so many times?" There was a little bit of annoyance in his voice (A/N: This is what you get when you put 2 people whom are used to ordering other people around together, my personal experience) "You need to get out of those damn wet clothes before you die of pneumonia. And if you're afraid that I'll peek, I'll go stand outside" 'Not that I wouldn't want to. But I think I should wait for you to become my queen first.' he smiled to himself  
  
Anna could feel that her face turn red. It wasn't just the fact that he asked her to change out of her wet clothing, but the gesture of standing out in the rain while she did.  
  
T.one: TIME OUT PEOPLE!!! This is not what you think it is, unless you don't fall into the category of HENTAI and ECCHI. There is not going to be any of those in this fic….until I change the rating. However, until then, this is a hentai free fic. That will be all thank you.  
  
"Just close your eyes" she replied when she finally found her voice. Hao nodded and closed his eyes. Anna came forward to check if he's peeking and when she was sure he wasn't she changed out of her clothes and put on his cloak. "You can open your eyes now." When he did, she was sitting at the door, leaning on the wall.   
  
Anna was thinking 'Why is he so nice to me? He is the great shaman, Asakura Hao. But now look at him, he is setting up the fire and he lent me his cloak just because he…' she stopped at that point. She turns to look at the shaman who was now sitting quietly near the fire without his cloak. 'He does these things because he…'she swallows 'he cares about me. Even…even more than Yoh' Then as a small droplet of tear slowly falls from her eyes , her thoughts moving back to the times when she had to tell Yoh how to do everything and all the sadness that he had caused.  
  
(TBC)  
  
T.one :  
  
Gomen Nasai to all the readers of my fic for taking so long to update. I was in the middle of my examinations when I decided to write this fic. Apparently my brains was working overtime then, thus resulting in the horrible ending. Anyway thanx for reading and reviewing my fic. Your reviews helped a lot. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer : Yadaa yadaa yadaa…. Shaman King Isn't mine……'Sob' Life's so unfair.  
  
Anna: Thank Kami-sama for that. I wouldn't dare imagine how our lives would turn out if it was handled by these types of mad fanfic authors.  
  
Yoh: I don't think it's that bad… (Smiles)  
  
Ren: Think again. Imagine Horohoro and Chocolove mixed as one single person. Except there is about a million of them  
  
Yoh: NNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (runs around in panic)  
  
Horohoro  
  
& Chocolove:Hey!!!!!!  
  
T.one: And now our feature presentation  
  
*BOOM* *CRASH* The thunder roared as Yoh ran through the streets of Tokyo searching for Anna. He had left as soon as he had talked to Maki-san..  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Moshi moshi… Maki-san desu ka?" asked Yoh  
  
"Hai, Maki desu. Yoh-kun ?" came the reply.  
  
"Aaaa…. I was wondering …um… can I speak to Anna"   
  
"Anna-san? She isn't here. I thought she was with you. Apparently Anna had cancelled our sleepover. She sent a boy named Hao to inform me"  
  
'Hao!!' Yoh thought as he became more alarmed. But he answered "Ano, thank you Mari-san. It must have slipped my mind" he replied. Then he put down the phone and ran out as fast as he could. The only thing ringing in his mind was Anna's safety.  
  
As he rushed out into the storm, he didn't even stop to seek help from his friends or even Amidamaru. In his hurry, he didn't even notice a pair of eyes monitoring his every move.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"Kami-sama! Please keep Anna safe" he prayed as he continued searching for any sign of his fiancé in the storm.  
  
Hao was looking at Anna, who was still sitting by the doorway as far away from him as possible, again. He smirked as a sudden thought of how ironic their situation was.  
  
'Like some kind of romance movie where two people who hates each others' guts gets stuck with each other in a run down hut and ends up falling in love' He nearly laughed out loud at that thought when he remembered that Anna would most likely kill him on the spot for even imagining it. But still, as he glanced at her again for the umpteenth time, he became a little concerned as he could make out that she was shivering and he might be mistaken but, he could make out tear marks on her face.  
  
Anna was still trying to ignore the other shaman presence. She could feel his gaze on her and it was making her more and more annoyed as time passes. If only she felt up to it to whack over the head, she would. But sadly she was feeling cold and tired after all that had happened. She could feel her body shaking and heard her own stomach growling in torment. She scowled and hoped that mister I-am-the-future-shama-king-and-there's-nothing-Yoh-can-do-about-it didn't hear her or he might say something stupid again. She sighed and continued to ignore his gaze and looked at the downpour. But this time her gaze blurred, and her head nearly hit the floor if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms holding her up. 'Ugh…Him' she growled.  
  
"You're shivering and feverish" he said as he put one hand on Anna's forehead. Normally, the itako would have pushed him away telling him to mind his own business but his time she was feeling too weak, both spiritually and physically, to retort.   
  
His usual smile was gone from his face and was replaced by a more serious expression. But that was not the image that made her speechless. It was his eyes. Those opaque coloured orbs that bored deep into her soul. They felt familiar. They made her feel comforted. 'No' her mind said 'it's not possible.' The image in front of her reminded her of someone. 'Someone important Masaka!. Its' too déjà vu,' she thought as she tried to hold his gaze. "Dare ka omaiwa?" she managed to blurt out as she finally let the darkness take her. However, even with the blanket of darkness overcoming her, the eyes haunted her.  
  
Hao stood there as he pondered about Anna's question. He then quickly dismissed the thought as he heard a noise from outside the shrine. With one fluid motion he picked the itako's small frame up and settled her beside the fire.   
  
"Hao-sama" came a voice.  
  
"What is it Opacho?" Hao replied.  
  
"It's the young Asakura. He found out that Kyouyama-san had disappeared and is frantically searching the whole town for her. He will be here in a few moments Hao-sama" quipped the small sized shaman  
  
"Hmm… He's a bit ahead of schedule. But I might be able to put it to my advantage" said Hao thoughtfully.  
  
"Hao-sama"  
  
"Opacho. Return to your duty and do your best to deter him from coming anywhere near here," ordered Hao.  
  
"Hai, Hao-sama" replied Opacho as he left.  
  
Hao turned his thoughts back to Anna and smiled. "It won't be long" he smirked to himself. And then proceed to leave the establishment, but not before stealing a kiss from the sleeping itako, disappearing into the dark.  
  
T.one: Okay, the 3rd chapter done. I know it is not as long as I hoped it to be but hey at  
  
least it's something. sigh…. I was brain dead for quite some time. Anyway,  
  
thanks to the people who reviewed the fic. I know it may be a little AUish, but it  
  
had to be to fit into the plot. BTW I'll try to get the next chap ASAP and get the  
  
whole gang involved next time.  
  
Ren: Someone please stop her!!!! I beg of YOU!!! Don't subject us to her humiliation  
  
!! Help!! (Gets whacked by the author with a large sized mallet)  
  
T.one: Remember to review. I write faster with good inspiration. Bye!  
  
Japanese meanings  
  
Dare ka omaiwa? = Who are you?  
  
Itako = A person who can summon spirits 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!!!! There, is that much better? I hope you're happy now. Keep reminding me of that fact why don't you! ;:{  
  
T. one: Hey people I'm baaaaaaaaaaaccckk!!! Thanks to those who had reviewed my fic. I would just like to say that I haven't made up my mind about the pairing yet. So its' still a triangle between Anna/Hao/Yoh. Therefore I am letting you have the choice of the pairing. Just review and let me know or e-mail me. My e-mail add can be found in my profile. Personally I don't mind either pairing but there happen to have too many Yoh x Anna pairings out there. Anyhow on with the story.  
  
"Ano… Minna. Have you seen Yoh-sama anywhere?" Tamao asked as she entered the room where they were still playing cards. "I've searched the whole house, even in Anna-san's room, but he is no where in the house." Ren gave her a perplexed look "No way. He isn't so dumb as to run out in this storm, is he? And without Amidamaru?" he said. "maybe he had just gone to find Anna"   
  
"Even if he has he would leave me behind. It's too dangerous out there" The spirit said. "I must go find him" Amidamaru was about to leave when, Tamao said "I'm going with you. I want to find Yoh-sama to make sure he's safe" "But Tamao it's too dangerous out in the storm. We might lose you as well as Yoh" said Pilika trying to stop the girl. Then Ren stood up and said "Fine! I'll go. Anyway it takes a great shaman to do his training in such a storm" he huffed "As you weaklings aren't strong enough to bear the weather. It rest upon my shoulders to bring Yoh back"   
  
"Who are you calling a weakling?" yelled Chocolove, Horohoro, Lyserg and Ryu.  
  
"YOU are not leaving here without us!" said Horohoro "weakling indeed! I'll show you what a true Ainu shaman can do" he ran out with Kururu by his side. Ren held his breath and counted "One… Two… Three…" as he waited by the door.  
  
"Damn it!!! It's a typhoon out there!!" cried Horohoro as he reemerged into the room. Putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, Ren said "Horohoro. You're hopeless." Then he turned to the others and scowled "Well? What are you waiting for?" he snapped angrily "we're not going to find you just standing here like a bunch of idiots." With that the shaman group left the house and into the storm.  
  
"Anna…Please be ok." Yoh prayed as he raced through the street to find her. He ran further and further into the night. When suddenly, the rain stopped pouring down on him. " Yo. Otouto. Long time no see" a voice greeted him as he turned to see Hao sitting on a tree. "It seems like you've lost something. Maybe I can be of some help" "Where's Anna! IF you've hurt her in any way, I swear I'll kill you!" yelled Yoh as he took his wooden sword. "And how do you plan to do that little brother?" Hao said pleasantly "Even with your strength, you can't defeat me without your samurai spirit" It was only then Yoh had realized that in his hurry, he had forgotten about Amidamaru.  
  
"You see Yoh. That's what impatience does to most people. They just don't take enough time to plan things out. Quite the contrast to me though" Hao continued. "Where's Anna?" Yoh growled. "She presently in good hands. Although a little weak and feverish, she still as beautiful and as witty as ever." Hao said as he jumped from the tree. "However, I still need her company for the time being. Hence you'll just have to make do with my girls." And with a snap of his fingers, Mari, Matti and Kanna appeared. "Girls, keep my brother company while I tend to the Asakura's 'oh-so-important' fiancé." "Hao!!" Yoh charged at the direction Hao was leaving but was blocked by Kanna's oversoul, Ashcroft. As he disappeared into the night, Yoh felt the storm again.  
  
"Hao-sama, asked us to entertain you Yoh-sama. It would be impolite to leave just when we're about to start" Kanna said puffing out smoke from her cigar. "Get out of my way!" warned Yoh taking a defensive stance "Or you'll what? Hit us with the toothpick of yours" they started laughing. "OR you'll have to deal with us!"   
  
Yoh turned around and saw Ren standing on the tree that Hao was just in. Along with Ryu, Lyserg, Horohoro and Chocolove. "Kisama! Yoh! You really know how to pick your opponents" Ren then jumped of the tree and aimed his glaive at the three girls. "Your fight is with us." He turned to Yoh and tossed him Amidamaru's mortuary tablet "Go and catch up with Hao. If anything happens to Anna, the girls will make sure we rest in pieces." "Minna. Arigato" As he gave them a smile "Now go!" yelled Horohoro also getting into his battle mode "While we take care of the Cheer Squad here" "Beer Mart?" said Chocolove. "Enough with the boring jokes!" yelled Ren "Let's get them" the all charged at Kanna, Mari and Matti with their oversouls.  
  
'Arigatou minna' Yoh thought at he raced through the rain in Hao direction.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Hao-sama"  
  
"What is it now, Opacho?"  
  
"Yoh-sama is getting help from his friends. And he is now coming here as we speak"  
  
"My brother always has been a pain. But whatever he does Opacho, make sure he gets here past midnight"  
  
"?"  
  
"I need the right time for the resurrection of my plans."  
  
"Naru hodo Hao-sama. But what of the itako?"  
  
"She is the vital point of my plan Opacho. Now leave so that I can prepare"  
  
"As you wish Hao-sama"  
  
T.One  
  
Dun Dun Dun……. AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!! My brain is bleeding!!! Over work!! Stress!! Insomnia!!..... I don't think I can continue anymore…. Someone help…..  
  
Just joking. Here the 4th chapter. Hope you're happy now. After all the persuasion by all the reviewers, I managed to at least cook something up. But you'll have to be satisfied for now. This fic is actually should be read along with my other one shot 'A Past Not Forgotten' so you can understand better the relationship between Hao and Anna.   
  
Sorry it took so long though… and once more thank you for reviewing. Signing off T.One. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
T.One  
  
Hey guys! I'm kinda running on overtime here cos my exams just round the corner but I just can't seem to get this idea out of my head. So I did the next best thing. Get it out of my head literally and put it into the computer. I've finally decided which is the final pairing. It's just gotta be……hehehehe… I think finding out by yourself is a better experience. And boiya. Thanks for recommending me. Plus I just can't get enough of your fics. Now on with the fic.  
  
(In Anna's Memory)  
  
"You're not my child!"   
  
Anna looked up as the darkness faded. 'Where am I?' she asked herself. There she was, floating in the middle of a traditional looking Japanese family who was yelling at a small figure standing by the door. 'I'm in the past. But why?' The child didn't speak but Anna was sure she could hear her thoughts. 'Okasan, Otousan. Why? I'm not a monster. Why are everyone afraid of me' as the child continued to keep silent. Then the father figure spoke "The villagers have already made their decision. She is to be sent away" it was then the child looked up scared "Otousan. NO! Please don't send me away. I promise. I won't speak of them any longer. Please!" she said as tears flowed from her eyes. "There's nothing you can do. The deal has been made. The Asakura's have even made their payment for you. And besides, you have been nothing but bad luck ever since you were born" "You were a bad omen since the day you were born" said one of the younger members of the family. The others also voiced their agreement as the young child was lead away from the room.   
  
There was nothing Anna can do but to look on as the scene changed into the next day. The girls reaction was however quite the contrast to that of yesterday. She seemed to have adjusted to her new situation throughout the night, as her eyes were red and tired. The Asakura servants that came to retrieve her, were well dressed and were revered by all the members of the family except the girl. Their visit was a brief one as it was a long journey from there to Izumo. She heard one of the servants saying. As they left the house, Anna felt the scene change again. This time it was the familiar view of the Asakura household in Izumo.  
  
Walking into the house, one of the servants lead the girl to a large hall which Anna knew that was used for training. It was a big hall that was full when they reached it. There had been many of them, young or old. From inside, Anna could hear the few people, sitting in front, talking. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were members of the Asakura family.  
  
"Where's Hao?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's still training. You know how he is. He hates gatherings like these"  
  
"That boy had better learn some priorities if he's to lead this household in the future"  
  
"Hush. They are all here now. Forget Hao and let's begin"  
  
An elderly man in a gray kimono stood up and spoke "You all are here because you have been accepted by us, the Asakura's. Whence the society, avoids you and hates you. We accepted your talents and will train you, feed you and shelter you. From this day forth, you are the shamans of the Asakura family. You will be trained in the way of the shaman and you shall serve no others. However" he paused and glanced over the crowd in the hall "IF you betray us, the penalty is greater than death. Be warned to those who seek to misuse the power taught to you, you will never live long enough for your next breath" Many were heard chattering amongst themselves, fearing for the worst. The Asakura's were infamous for their production of the best shamans in Japan.  
  
  
  
"Enough. Now that, that's over with. The seniors can take you to your living quarters and brief you about your duties and training" Then the members of the Asakuras rise and left the room.  
  
  
  
The scene changed again and Anna found herself standing at the doorway of a room looking out unto a garden. It was quite peaceful there until a group of boys barged in on the greenery. There were six older boys taking on a younger one. They each own a large spirit whilst the younger boy was unarmed. In an instance, she saw the group attacking the seeming helpless boy. But as soon as she reached for her beads, there was a flash of light. When it subsided, the younger boy was still standing while his opponents were lying on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Hao-sama. You're too strong. Even our Hyoui Gattai didn't work against your tree spirits" (A/N: the same kind that Yoh's grandfather uses) said one of the older boys. 'HAO?' said Anna looking at Hao in his past life. "You're useless! And you call yourselves the best of your peers" the chibi Hao sneered.   
  
"But…but…Hao-sama.."   
  
"Get out of my sight. Your pathetic face makes me sick" angrily growled Hao as they ran off. Anna continued to stare at the Hao of the past, if he was a little…ok…maybe a lot taller he would be the exact replica of the Hao in her own time. Then suddenly, Hao turned to face her, a frown apparent on his face "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Shocked, Anna tried to reply but was cut off by another voice.  
  
"They're afraid of you. Why is that?"   
  
Anna turned around to find the young girl looking at her direction too. Then she realized that they couldn't see her. So she continues to watch the conversation between the two of them.  
  
"It's none of you business. Don't you know who I am?"  
  
"So, you're Asakura Hao. I heard them. I'm not deaf" yelled the girl obviously not afraid of Hao.  
  
"Then you should be afraid!" yelled Hao   
  
"And why should I be!" the girl yelled back. Hao grinded his teeth at the smaller sized girl.  
  
"Cos everyone is! I'm a devil. Everyone keep saying that! So what makes you any different" He shoved her as he walked past.  
  
"OI!" she called out to him. And when he turned around, he was acquainted with the right palm. "Who died and made you the king of the world! You're not the only one who suffers from that pain." The girl clenched her fist struggling not to cry "To me, you're just another one of those stupid naïve idiots protected by your family. Crying out when others suffer more than you do!" the girl promptly turned and walked away.  
  
"Matte!" she stopped "For a servant of the Asakura family. You're really stupid" he said as she faced him "Stupid" he smiled "But courageous. No one had ever slapped me like that before." She blushed. "Ano…" but he shook his head "That really helped me clear my mind a little. What's your name?" he asked. "Anna. That's what they call me" said the girl. They both gave each other a smile.  
  
'Nani!!!' said Anna in shock 'That's my name. It couldn't be. Unless..' That was when she heard a voice calling her "Anna! Anna!" and then it got so bright that she couldn't see anything anymore.  
  
(In the present)  
  
"Anna" Hao shook her "Anna". It was past midnight and Yoh should be here any moment, but he had to make sure his everything was ready. 'The memory replanting spell should be over by now' he thought to himself 'She seems to be stirring'. When he shook her one more time, her eyes opened and was frowning. "What just happened?" She asked "The girl and you" she pointed at him. "It was just a dream. No it was too real" Then she looked at Hao angrily, "You have something to do with this!" "Me?" He smiled "I'm the one doing you a favour. I'm just returning something you've lost" Not understanding him, she said "Ugh. Never mind, why am I still here and…"she notices someone else was beside her "Manta!" she shook the unconscious body of Yoh's friend "Manta!"   
  
"Don't worry. He's not dead yet. Both he and you are volunteers for my new experiment" he chuckled at the sight of Anna's angry face. "What do you mean by that?" Said the itako dangerously. But all she got in reply was a big smile. "You'll see as soon as Yoh gets here." Then he turned towards the door "Speak of the devil"  
  
(Outside the Shrine)  
  
Yoh had just finish battling Larkin with his oversoul Lucifer and finally made it to the shrine. As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw his twin sitting in the front porch of the shrine.   
  
"Hao" as Yoh moved cautiously toward the shrine. "Ah, Yoh. It never seems to amaze me that whenever that your friends are in danger, you seem to get stronger." "Enough of this chit chat Hao. Where's Anna?" growled Yoh "Funny you should ask. She in there with none other than that chibi sized friend of yours" Hao smiled as Yoh registered the thought. Without thinking, he charged at Hao only to discover that one of Hao's shikigami blocked and countered his attack. As he fell to the floor, Hao said "There's always been a question bugging me Yoh. Between Manta and the itako, who would you save first?" as he threw a pair of beads on the ground in front of Yoh. One of the beads was black while its partner was white.  
  
  
  
From inside the shrine, Anna heard Hao's proposition and awaited the answer with bated breath. The answer to the long unasked question. 'Who is the most important person to Yoh?'  
  
(TBC)  
  
T.One  
  
Hahahahaha!!! I didn't put the pairing inside yet…… I predict that it will be in the next chapter… so continue to wait and wait and wait and wait some more for my next chapter Ohohohohohohohoho! (Laughs like a lunatic).  
  
Wait wait wait before you throw your tomatoes at me. I promise it will be soon b'cos I want to finish the fic b4 my exams starts. 


	6. Epilogue

T.One: OK people. I've stalled it long enough. And I know there are some of you out there who are going to strangle me for not updating for so long. But I am a person with very little inspiration so bear with me. Anyway this is the last chapter, so you don't have to worry about me not updating anymore! Whoa, what a relief..BTW thanks to all those who reviewed my fic and even more to those whom inspired me.  
  
To show my gratitude, here's the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Who is it going to be? Anna or Manta?" Smirked Hao, thoroughly enjoying his brother's dilemma. Yoh couldn't answer. Instead he decided to attack Hao again. Using his oversoul he used Amidamaru's Gokoujin attack to strike Hao. Seeing the attack Hao jumped from his position and landed directly in front of the door.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk.Yoh. You know very well that you can't defeat me yet. So, why don't you be a good little boy and tell me the answer. Or I'll be forced to resort to more drastic measures like." He didn't manage to complete the sentence when Yoh charged again "Hao! Don't you dare hurt them" he yelled. This caused Hao to laugh even more. "Apparently, otouto, I'm rather disappointed in you. I thought you'd be more assertive. But never mind. I give you to the count of five to make your choice" said Hao mockingly.  
  
"Or else what?" asked Yoh as he tried to land at least one hit on Hao who was evading his attacks easily "Or else I would have the Spirit of Fire make a meal out of them" replied Hao  
  
"One."  
  
Yoh desperately jumped, trying to get past Hao to get into the shrine. But before he landed, one of Hao's shikigami caught him in the air and sent him crashing down onto the earth.  
  
"Two.'  
  
'This is not working!' thought Yoh. 'I need to get past Hao' as he got up and tried a different method.  
  
"Three."  
  
'There's not enough time!' A voice at the back of Yoh's head was yelling at him. 'Make the choice!' His attack was deflected easily by Hao as he turned his Spirit of Fire into a sword.  
  
"Four.Make your choice Yoh before I have to kill you"  
  
*Crash* Yoh body was sent flying into a tree. He struggled to pick himself up when he heard footsteps running towards the shrine.  
  
"Yoh!" He the turned and saw his friends. Hurt by the Hana-gumi but nonetheless triumphant from their battle. For an instant, he felt relieved that they were OK. But there were more important things to worry about now.  
  
"Five. that's it little bro. Game Over!" with an insane smirk on his face, Hao charged, lunging his sword at Yoh, who couldn't even defend himself anymore. However, before any of the shamans could even react, a flash of light stopped Hao's attack. As the former leaped back, he glanced at the person who dared to deny him from totally destroying his twin.  
  
"Dare ka?" he snarled. When the dust cleared, he looked through the storm and saw the itako's unmistakable figure alongside, what looked like a tanuki and a kitsune. She was holding out her red bandana as it was the controlling medium of her two oversouls.  
  
"ANNA!!" all of those present exclaimed.  
  
"Che! That's not fair, Anna" Hao said with a smile on his face "When I said you'll be assisting me in this experiment, I had not meant it this way" Then he took a glance at the two spirits beside Anna and continued "But it seems that your memory has improved. You've even remembered your former spirits"  
  
"Hao no baka!" she snapped "It doesn't matter whether I remembered being your wife or not."  
  
"WIFE????!!!!" the whole shaman community was shocked at that fact, all except Hao and Anna. "What's going on here?" Ren demanded "Yoh! I thought she was YOUR fiancé?" Horo Horo said. All of them were staring at Yoh who looked dumbfounded as well. "I.I.I have no idea" he stuttered.  
  
"Of course you don't otouto. Anna was my wife 1000 years ago." Hao smirked, "A person whom I couldn't let go to waste by having her soul reincarnated too. Just like mine!" That was when the sound of jaws hitting the floor amidst the storm.  
  
"Ahem! As I was saying it doesn't matter whether I was you wife or Yoh's fiancé" She paused as she glared at them before continuing "I was, am and forever will be Itako no Anna! And I don't like being pushed around like some kind of toy that's being fought over by siblings" Glaring at both Yoh and Hao.  
  
"Therefore, I've made up my mind" she paused again as everyone waited with bated breath to see what the itako has in mind. But Hao being Hao just had to something to say "That is you're giving up Yoh and returning back to me?" he said hopefully.  
  
"No. It is that I love and hate both of you all at the same time" she finished. There was a silence for a moment before the shamans fell down anime-style.  
  
"What sort of answer if that!!??" yelled Horo Horo and Chocolove.  
  
"Ohkami (*)! Don't tell me you're leaving Master Yoh" Ryu cried.  
  
"Kisama!" yelled Ren as he was being trampled by all of them excluding Yoh, Hao and Anna.  
  
"Minna! Anna must have an explanation for that!" Yoh said calming down the shamans. They looked expectantly at Anna waiting for her explanation.  
  
"Sigh! Why must I live in a world full of idiots!" she ranted "Look. I love both of them because they have the audacity to do such an imbecilic and infantile experiment just to show their possession of me. But I hate them because they had to blow the whole thing out of proportion, in front of all you morons. And to add salt to the wound, it was performed right in the middle of a stupid storm!"  
  
"Oh.I see" they nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ah, and one more thing" she said. She walked in front of Yoh and Hao. They both looked at her and that was when it came. Her hand.  
  
(Twack!) That one resounded even in Izumo. Anna then left them all standing there dumbfounded at the shrine in the storm looking at her fading figure.  
  
"Unbelievable!" said Hao holding his cheek.  
  
"After all that, this is what we get?" Yoh muttered doing the same as his twin.  
  
Then they simply smiled at each other and said "That's Anna all right." And they burst out laughing. By that time, the rest of the shaman group was already too tired and suffered too much shock to stay any longer. So they left the siblings in the laughter.  
  
"After a 1000 years and she's still the same" chuckled Hao.  
  
"Who dares to change her?" Yoh added in and their laughter renewed. Until, they heard  
  
"Yoh-kun? Why are you and Hao laughing together?" Manta had just woken up and was astounded that the Asakura twins were not only, not trying to kill each other but laughing as well.  
  
Yoh smiled at his chibi sized friend and said "It's a long and weird story"  
  
(Close in on Manta)  
  
"Was there something I missed?.."  
  
THE END..  
  
(*) Ohkami = the name Ryu calls Anna in the anime. 


	7. Alternate Ending

T.One This is the Alternate ending to for this fic. It is a Hao/Anna fic cos most of you had asked for one. Special thanks to boiya, Miko-chan, RuByMoOn17 for supporting my fic for so long. To the rest of you, a big thank you as well!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Who is it going to be? Anna or Manta?" Smirked Hao, thoroughly enjoying his brother's dilemma. Yoh couldn't answer. Instead he decided to attack Hao again. Using his oversoul he used Amidamaru's Gokoujin attack to strike Hao. Seeing the attack Hao jumped from his position and landed directly in front of the door.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk.Yoh. You know very well that you can't defeat me yet. So, why don't you be a good little boy and tell me the answer. Or I'll be forced to resort to more drastic measures like." He didn't manage to complete the sentence when Yoh charged again "Hao! Don't you dare hurt them" he yelled. This caused Hao to laugh even more. "Apparently, otouto, I'm rather disappointed in you. I thought you'd be more assertive. But never mind. I give you to the count of five to make your choice" said Hao mockingly.  
  
"Or else what?" asked Yoh as he tried to land at least one hit on Hao who was evading his attacks easily "Or else I would have the Spirit of Fire make a meal out of them" replied Hao  
  
"One."  
  
Yoh desperately jumped, trying to get past Hao to get into the shrine. But before he landed, one of Hao's shikigami caught him in the air and sent him crashing down onto the earth.  
  
"Two.'  
  
'This is not working!' thought Yoh. 'I need to get past Hao' as he got up and tried a different method.  
  
"Three."  
  
'There's not enough time!' A voice at the back of Yoh's head was yelling at him. 'Make the choice!'  
  
"Four."  
  
*Crash* Yoh body was sent flying into a tree.  
  
"Five. that's it little bro. Game Over!" with a snap of his fingers. The shrine shone a red gleam from within and screams were heard as well as Hao's laughter filling the air.  
  
"MANTA!!!!!!!!!" Yoh yelled as he rushed past Hao who didn't deter him. As he entered into the shrine, he saw two charcoaled bodies laying the floor. Yoh's first interest was the smaller body lying on the right.  
  
"Manta! NO!!" cried Yoh. "Manta!" tears fell as he hugged the small body. Everything was not important right now. Not even Manta calling his name and tugging his shirt. 'Manta?!!!!' Yoh turned around and saw both Anna and Manta in perfect condition. "but.but. but.' he said dumbfounded.  
  
"It was just a test Yoh" said Manta. Then Yoh's gaze fell upon the itako. "Anna" he mumbled but Hao spoke first "There itako. I've just granted your wish. The final outcome. And now I must be going" Hao then disappeared into thin air leaving the threesome alone in the shrine in an awkward silence.  
  
"Anna" Yoh began but the itako didn't let him finish as she said "You have nothing to explain Yoh. You've made your choice" with that she ran out of the shrine. "Ano... Yoh-kun. Shouldn't you go after her?" said Manta "She is after all still your fiancé" "It's no use Manta." the young shaman said quietly "My actions spoke more than my words could say"  
  
(Somewhere away from the shrine)  
  
Anna ran. She ran as fast as she could from everything. Yes, she had wanted an ending but this was not what she had in mind. Right now her whole world was falling apart. She already lost her family and now losing her fiancé was the last straw. She couldn't keep up with the pressure. So she made her own final choice, she ran. Through the rain and thunder she ran. The rain was a blessing as it hidden the fact that she was crying. The tears that were held back so many years were allowed to flow freely from her eyes. Her vision blurred so much that she couldn't see her path and caused her to trip over a tree root. Covered with mud, the itako tried to stand but the fall had twisted her ankle so badly that she could barely walk. That was when he showed up.  
  
Hao.  
  
He had actually followed Anna ever since she left the shrine. He knew that his plans would cause her to lose Yoh and therefore nearly everything she believed in. But nonetheless, he needed it to happen if he ever wanted the chance to make her remember him. 'Alls fair in love and war' he quoted. He heart saddened at seeing her like this. After all, she was the main reason that he wanted to build a shaman kingdom. The reason for everything he had done.  
  
"Anna" he said making her look up at him. To her however, this was an unwelcome sight. The two Asakura brothers looked too much alike. "What do you want now!" she yelled, venting all her frustration unto the older twin. It didn't matter to her that Hao was just trying to help; all she needed was as excuse to yell at someone. "Didn't you do enough? Isn't my life miserable already!" she continued to yell through the storm.  
  
"That's the last thing I would want to do Anna" he said softly "Hurting you was not and will never be part of my plans" And in one fluid motion he moved forward and held her in his arms. "What are the hell you doing!" she demanded as she fought to break his hold. 'It's long enough. There's too much pain' his mind said as he hid his face against her shoulder whilst the rain continued to pour down upon them. "I'm so tired, just as much as you are, or maybe even much more of this situation we're in"  
  
The smell of him was intense to Anna's senses. He smelt of wild flowers. So much passion, anger, loneliness and so much more all rolled into one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
"Anata"  
  
"Yes, Koibito"  
  
"Do you know why whenever I see flowers it reminds me so much of us?"  
  
"No.but I have a feeling that you'll tell me"  
  
"Smartass! Take a guess"  
  
"(Pouts) That my love for you is as beautiful as a flower blooming from a pile of manure?"  
  
(Whack)  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"It's just that when I think of flowers is reminds me of our names"  
  
"Names?"  
  
"Hao and Anna combined makes hana"  
  
"Sou ka. That's new. So is this the reason why you had to drag me out to this field of forget-me-nots in the middle of the night"  
  
"That and much more"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I just like the name of the plant.forget-me-nots. It sounds like a flower fitting for lovers"  
  
"Anna. Are you suggesting to me that you're suffering from amnesia?"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Heh, don't take it that seriously. I was just joking"  
  
"Only you have the nerve to say something like that. But in any case if I do, there are always the flowers to remind me"  
  
"Of me. How touching"  
  
"Baka"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
In an instant, the Itako's body trembled as finally all the pieces of her memories were slowly returned to its place. Fitting together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. All of it from a 1000 years back.  
  
Hao felt her body tremble in his arms and looked up at her. And for the first time in a thousand years he saw her again. His wife, his lover, his everything. The Anna in his first lifetime was now again smiling at him as tears glistened from her eyes.  
  
"Hao" She started but was cut off by him "Anna, moushikashite." In that one instance, the almighty omnyouji, Asakura Hao was unsure. 'Could this really be true? Is this really her?' he questioned himself.  
  
His answered by just one of her smiles and answered his unasked question "Hai, daijoubu. I'm home now," At that his only reaction was to smile, one that reflected her own and said "Welcome home" and sealed it with a kiss.  
  
THE END  
  
Well?? How was it? Good/Bad? Anyway, do be a responsible reader and review plz. 


End file.
